An image forming device, such as an electrophotographic device, ink printer, copier, fax, all-in-one device or multi-functional device may use developing agents such as toner or ink, which are stored in a cartridge and may be disposed on media to form an image. The developing agent, such as toner, may be fixed to the media using an image fixing apparatus, which may apply heat and/or pressure to the toner. Leakage of the toner from the cartridge may occur as it may be difficult to seal gaps between a rotating roll, a cleaning or doctor blade and the housing of the cartridge. Seals may be provided to effectively close the gaps and prevent toner leakage. Positioning of the roll against the seal and tolerance stack-up of the various mating components may create uneven stress and a non-uniform temperature profile. At higher printing speeds, heat may be generated due to the compression of the seal against the rotating roll causing the toner to melt. Design of the seal may therefore be an important factor in cartridge life.